Golden Clock
by Ela McDowell
Summary: Seera Li Zerbest es una joven de diecisiete años que se ha aventurado al mar en busca de la respuesta a la pregunta que toda su vida se ha formulado. En su camino se topará con una gran cantidad de personajes que, para bien o para mal, terminarán siendo parte de una historia que pronto se convertirá en leyenda.
1. Primera Parada

**NOTAS: **Soy nueva aquí en , pero espero que os guste mi historia y forma de escribir, que irá mejorando a medida que vaya practicando. A pesar de ello, podéis encontrar más de mis historias en foros como IS o FFL.

One Piece no me pertenece, es creación de Eiichiro Oda. Sin embargo, todos los personajes y lugares que verán en mi FanFic **sí** son de mi autoría y están protegidos legalmente. No los tomes, porque difícilmente verás algo no original en esta historia.

Si te gusta, por favor comenta, me anima a continuar escribiendo con ganas. Éste será mi primer FanFic, por lo que pido su comprensión de llegar a demorarme en colocar continuación, pues estoy acostumbrada a escribir sólo viñetas. ¡Y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer!

**GOLDEN CLOCK**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: PRIMERA PARADA**

Tomó entre sus manos el mango de la espada, sosteniéndola firmemente mientras el frío penetraba desde sus callosidades hasta recorrerle la columna vertebral. Jamás había tenido las manos de una dama, ni siquiera se preocupaba por el aspecto que mostraran; uñas rotas y palmas sucias. Sin embargo, eran su arma más valiosa, lo sabía bien. Sin ellas ¿cómo podría labrar el camino que estaba dispuesta a seguir?

Sonrío, intentando mantener una calma que no poseía. El aire gélido de la mañana le calaba los huesos y aún faltaban un par de horas para que los primeros rayos de sol despuntaran por el horizonte. No tenía tiempo que perder. Sin embargo, tiritaba inmóvil, observando el vaho de su respiración disiparse a pocos centímetros de distancia. El constante martilleo de su corazón provocaba un desorientador pitido en el interior de su cabeza. Quizás la falta de oxígeno y la adrenalina que recorría con furia sus venas fuera la causante.

«¡Muévete!», le ordenaba a un cuerpo que hacía oídos sordos a sus súplicas.

Alzó la mirada y la posó en la figuraba escondida más allá de la neblina, que parecía envolverla cual espectral aparición. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando ésta mostró una hilera de blanquecinos dientes, tan puntiagudos que, se dijo, no podían pertenecer a una boca humana. Y sus ojos, grandes y amarillos, le recordaron a los de un felino concentrado en su presa. Incluso las sombras parecían acariciarlo, transportándolo en la oscuridad.

Debía encontrar la forma de huir de aquello que se aproximaba a su encuentro, pero temía perderse en las profundidades del bosque cuando sólo unos cuantos metros la separaban de su objetivo. Vaya mala suerte el haberse topado con semejante neardental durante su trayecto, en el peor momento y lugar de la historia. El caprichoso destino se ufanaba de ella y del infortunio que la acompañaba fielmente.

—No puedes escapar —dijo el hombre con un tono de voz gutural, similar al chillido de un animal al que le han destrozado la garganta.

Detestaba que el enemigo estuviera en lo cierto. Corría el riesgo de ser perseguida por toda la isla si intentaba marcharse ahora, y ser cazada por un maníaco de rasgos gatunos no hacía parte de sus planes. Así pues, la única opción que le quedaba era luchar y ganar; una laboriosa tarea, teniendo en cuenta que sería su primer enfrentamiento en un campo de batalla real. Porque las peleas callejeras no contaban en lo absoluto al tener delante una mole de tres metros dispuesta a aplastarte como a un insecto.

Centró su atención en el ligero hilillo carmesí que afloraba en el antebrazo del hombre, donde la pelirroja había tratado, sin éxito, de realizar una amputación con el instrumento al que se aferraba. El resultado fue un simple rasguño, por el cual recibió por recompensa un imparable puñetazo en el rostro, que seguramente estaría adornado de feos moratones. Temblando, descartó la idea de volver a intentarlo, sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. Una fuerte capa de óxido la cubría, convirtiéndola en un artefacto inútil para la ocasión. De cualquier forma, ni siquiera sabía blandirla, lo que provocaba que sus movimientos fueran torpes e inseguros.

Dejó caer el objeto sobre gélido suelo, donde la tierra se tragó el nunca emitido sonido del metal al chocar contra ella. Apretó los puños y los alzó en posición defensiva, de la forma que aprendió tras los años de entrenamiento en casa, preparándose para responder ante cualquier acción de su adversario. Empero éste nunca llegó. La gran sombra proyectada fue desvaneciéndose a medida que se oían los pasos de un grupo de personas acercarse. La joven viró efímeramente, lo suficientemente rápido para notar una patrulla que portaba en medio de sus uniformes blancos el emblema de la gaviota azul.

«Así que huyó», pensó, no sin cierto alivio.

Al final optó por escapar, aprovechando la bendita oportunidad que el universo le daba. Recogió la espada y se introdujo entre el follaje del salvaje bosque, cuyas hojas la envolvían en un espeso manto capaz de ocultarla en su interior. De vez en cuando las ramas de los árboles arañaban su piel o la mochila que transportaba en su espalda se colgaba de ellas, reteniéndola de su viaje hasta que ella lograba soltarla profiriendo mil palabrotas.

En su caminar seguía un invisible sendero rectilíneo para evitar alejarse del límite de la inmensa aglomeración vegetal que la rodeaba y así evitar extraviarse… de nuevo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ante sus ojos todo era exactamente igual. Sólo le quedaba marcar cada tronco que pasaba con una mal tallada S que hacía con la punta de la espada cual cuchillo al manejarla.

Agotada y sin una fuente hídrica a la que recurrir para saciar la infernal sed que la agobiaba, la joven dejó caer su lastimero cuerpo contra el roble más próximo. Fijó la vista en el horizonte, lugar en el cual el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, supuso, pues las copas de los árboles no dejaban pasar más que opacos rayos dorados. No había animales para cazar ni frutos que recolectar. Bajo ella yacía únicamente el fangoso terreno que sepultaría su última esperanza, incrustando en sus muslos pequeñas piedras como dagas apuñalando su alma.

—¿Lodo? —Se preguntó en voz alta—. ¡Seré idiota!

La joven se arrastró con las escasas fuerzas que aún albergaba, secundando la senda de barro hasta encontrar a varios metros de su anterior paradero un lago de límpida agua. Casi cayó de cabeza al sumergir su boca en el cristalino líquido, refrescando el desierto en que se había convertido su lengua. También se lavó la cara, la ropa y cuerpo con premura, temiendo que en cualquier instante se evaporara el milagroso manantial. Bueno, es comprensible exagerar luego de estar a punto de morir deshidratada en medio de la nada.

No pudo evitar sentir que era observada mientras fregaba sus prendas en medio del lago, con sus formas descubiertas al despojarse de sus vestiduras con la intensión de limpiarlas de la mugre acumulada. Tenía una figura de doncella, aunque algo musculosa debido al constante ejercicio que realizaba. Se enorgullecía al mostrar libremente su abdomen, tan bien marcado como los de un hombre, pero aborrecía a los pervertidos que fisgoneaban su ser.

Intentó detectar la presencia de otra persona en medio de aquel paraje, acción que resultó vana y que la llevó a pensar que, tal vez, estaría delirando a causa del cansancio.

—Tsk —soltó la pelirroja al cubrirse nuevamente con su empapado atuendo—. Juro que si pesco un resfriado mataré al tío de colmillos cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Tomó sus pertenencias y reemprendió su viaje, decidida a emplear de la mejor forma posible la energía que le quedaba para andar. ¿Por qué iba a rendirse ahora? No pararía aunque sus pies sangraran, y menos estando tan cerca de su objetivo. «Soy una imparable ola en medio del basto océano, y nada ni nadie me detendrá», se recordó con una sonrisa.

Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas al atravesar el denso bosque después de avanzar durante otro par de horas. A lo lejos se divisaban hileras de tejados coloridos, los cuales formaban un paisaje similar a un carnaval de festivas estructuras arquitectónicas. El sonido de las olas del mar llegaba hasta sus oídos, junto con el canto de las gaviotas y el parloteo de la gente de la ciudad. Por sus fosas nasales entraba el olor a sal, colándose en sus pulmones y embriagando a la pelirroja, quien torpemente corrió colina abajo en busca de la satisfacción de haber alcanzado uno de sus destinos.

Al llegar, no pudo más que maravillarse ante cuanto se alzaba entorno a ella.

—¡Aquí es! —Gritó, rebosante de emoción—. ¡Llegué, Dégel!

A partir de ese primer sentimiento de felicidad comenzó la historia que hoy día es leyenda en los mares del mundo; bajo ese enorme letrero que daba la bienvenida a Rucken Okeansky.


	2. Propósito

**CAPÍTULO 2: PROPÓSITO**

—Ay, ay, ay —se quejó al sentir el gélido contacto del agua helada sobre la piel.

Seera se hallaba frente al espejo observando sus primeras heridas de batalla. Bueno, sólo eran feos moratones en el rostro y cuerpo que posiblemente desaparecerían en uno o dos días. Aun así, sintió algo similar a orgullo con una mezcla de satisfacción personal al ver la imagen reflejada en el cristal. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo masoquista? Posiblemente.

Tras lavarse la cara con el agua del grifo, se sentó sobre la vieja cama que había en la habitación, cuyos resortes rechinaron por el peso que se vieron obligados a aguantar. Tomó una de las grandes botas café que descansaban junto a la mesa de noche, introdujo su níveo pie en ella y ató con fuerza las cuerdas en un firme nudo. Hizo lo mismo con la segunda. Le gustaba utilizar aquel calzado militar, siempre pensó que le daban un gran porte y presencia a los soldados de su país. También hacían juego con su pantalón camuflado y el verde top oscuro de tirantes carmesí que cubría sus redondos pechos.

El recinto se hallaba sumergido en una oscuridad casi palpable. El día anterior había cerrado las cornisas, impidiendo que los cegadores rayos solares penetraran a raudales por la ventana y evitaran su reposo de dieciocho horas. La fatiga la noqueó en cuanto acomodó la cabeza sobre la acolchada almohada, y cubrió su delgada figura con el monocromo edredón.

Salió por la puerta de la habitación número catorce, girando la llave en el picaporte para evitar que intrusos indeseados fisgonearan entre sus pertenencias, las que se limitaban al morral que había dejado oculto bajo la colcha. Descendió hacia la planta inferior por la escalera ubicada al final del pasillo, donde su recorrido finalizó tan pronto entregó el pequeño objeto metálico al dueño del lugar para que lo cuidase con celo.

La joven había empleado sus últimas energías para encontrar una posada en la ciudad la tarde previa, y fue afortunada de localizarla antes de derrumbarse por completo. El lugar era limpio, tenía clientela habitual y su propietario no le había cobrado demasiado por rentar un cuarto durante tres días. Al anciano de larga barba y grueso bigote casi se le habían caído las gafas al ver las condiciones de la muchacha que traspasaba el umbral en busca de un sitio en el cual descansar, acto que hizo que Seera confiara en él.

—Disculpe —llamó la pelirroja al mayor, quien alzó la vista de unos documentos que repasaba para atenderla con una humilde sonrisa—. ¿Sabe dónde puedo hallar un _Krouvi_ en los alrededores?

—¿Un _Krouvi_? —Repitió, alzando una ceja de manera inquisidora, mientras su expresión se ensombrecía.

Los hombres congregados a su espalda rieron estruendosamente, varios de ellos demostrando signos de reciente ebriedad. Su mirada endureció mientras apretaba los dientes en señal de notoria molestia. Detestaba oír las sonoras carcajadas que brotaban de sus gargantas a todo pulmón, resonando en su cerebro como martillazos dados a una gigantesca campana. ¿Por qué la gente siempre hacía lo mismo? Aún arrastraba consigo las burlas de los habitantes de dónde provenía.

—¿Qué haría una jovencita como usted en un _Krouvi_? —Inquirió el posadero.

—Estoy buscando personas que deseen unirse a mi tripulación —contestó Seera con seguridad, como si aquella fuera la respuesta a todas las incógnitas del universo.

Nuevamente un mar de hilaridad se alzó desde el fondo del recinto. Sus mejillas se encendieron y apretó los puños a un costado para evitar destrozar algo, pues no tenía suficiente dinero a mano para indemnizar a nadie. La algarabía era más de lo que le era posible soportar, pero se abstuvo de patearles el trasero a esos tipos que tan grotescos le parecían.

Giró sobre sus talones y gritó:

—¿De qué mierda se ríen?

—Un _Krouvi_ es una de base secreta en la que se reúnen piratas veteranos de todas partes del mundo. Pocos conocen su ubicación exacta, otros creen que sólo se trata de una leyenda urbana. Sea cual sea la verdad, no es lugar para una señorita —dijo el anciano de cabello canoso a sus espaldas, usando el mismo tono autoritario que emplea un padre que reprocha a su hijo por mal comportamiento.

—Don Frost tiene razón, pequeña —soltó un borracho de amplios hombros entre carcajadas—. No serías más que carnada en un balde de pirañas —Dio un largo trago a su jarrón de cerveza, cuyo tono amarillento le recordaban a Seera la orina de perro.

Ya hastiada, salió de la posada dando un portazo que bien podría haber causado que la madera se soltara de las bisagras que la sujetaban. Seera se recostó a una pared lateral al edificio e intentó calmar la furia que arremetía en su interior. Mas no era eso lo único que la embargaba, sino también la tristeza de saber que nadie la tomaba en serio, incluso estando tan lejos de casa.

—Deberías escucharlos —le dijo una voz en la cercanía.

Seera, quien había estado abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas, dio un brinco y trató de localizar al emisor de dichas palabras. Por fin lo divisó en el tejado. Se trataba de un joven de oscuro cabello carmesí, con una perilla descuidada del mismo color, que sujetaba una brocha y un recipiente de pintura en cada mano. La chica se sacudió el polvo del pantalón y aclaró su garganta, avergonzada se haber sido descubierta en un momento de debilidad.

—¿Quién eres? —Interrogó sin ánimo.

—Vaya modales —Por el tono que empleaba, Seera comprendió que él tampoco quería tener una conversación del clima precisamente. Mostraba unas profundas ojeras bajo sus orbes castaños, y su mirada era bastante atemorizante. La muchacha se preguntó si esa era su apariencia o sólo vivía enfadado con el mundo—. Da igual. Por aquí llegan muchos ilusos en busca de los _Krouvi_. Hombres y mujeres que juegan a ser piratas y que pronto se dan de cara con la cruda realidad; han llegado al lugar equivocado. ¿Por qué crees que no hay cuarteles de la marina cerca? Ningún bucanero desembarca por estos lares, sólo pierdes tu tiempo.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron. No porque fuera un extraño el que las pronunciara en voz alta, sino porque el recuerdo del centenar de veces que las había escuchado dirigidas hacia ella se resistía a dejar de atormentarla. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y se preguntó qué tan rápido podía morir un sueño o esperanza en los corazones frágiles como el suyo.

El aire se volvió tenso entorno a ambos. El olor a pintura fresca inundaba el ambiente junto al lejano murmullo de los habitantes de Rucken Okeansky, los cuales se desplazaban libremente por la ciudad. Durante unos silentes minutos que parecieron eternos, Seera dio media vuelta, sumergida en su propio mutismo, y abandonó la protección brindada por las sombras. Las nubes descubrieron el sol al tiempo que ella alzaba la vista en dirección al infinito cielo, un distante mar del mismo azul que el océano.

Había tomado su decisión.

—El sonido de las olas —susurró.

El joven, confundido por su actitud tranquila, pensó que probablemente se habría rendido ante su desinteresado discurso. En esos momentos no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

Seera llevaba horas corriendo de arriba abajo por la plaza comercial, sin saber adónde se dirigía o qué hacer para comenzar con su propósito. Había embarcado rumbo a la aventura sin detenerse a planear estrategia alguna. Ahora, con meros quince berries en el bolsillo y desconociendo la ubicación de los _Krouvi_, maldecía al pelirrojo del tejado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? ¡Que le den!

Disminuyó la marcha para ojear con curiosidad los vitrales de los almacenes, rebosantes de diferentes objetos que le hacían odiar la pobreza en la que se encontraba sumergida. No había nada que no superara los cien berries. «¿Acaso todos en esta isla son ricos?» se preguntó mentalmente, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Sin embargo, el precio de un solo dígito dibujado en una estantería llamó su atención. Su cerebro trabajó tan rápido que la sorprendió con una idea perfecta que podría aprovechar estando en una situación como aquella.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó.

Entró en el almacén y pagó lo correspondido a la mujer que atendía la miscelánea, la cual le entregó su compra guardada en una simple bolsa de papel. Después de agradecer con una reverencia, Seera se dispuso a regresar a la posada como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tras perderse dos veces en el trayecto, alcanzó su destino cuando la luz solar se extinguía casi por completo en el horizonte. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver al pelirrojo, a quien decidió llamar _Chivo_, limpiando los cristales de las ventanas exteriores. La emoción que la embargaba menguó, pero se convenció a sí misma que no se dejaría afectar por la negativa aura que éste emitía.

El joven giró la vista hacia ella, para luego posarla en lo que portaba Seera entre sus manos. Alzó una ceja inquisidoramente, a lo que la chica le saco la lengua e hizo una mueca que resultó bastante tonta. Él no le dio importancia a su actitud infantil, por lo que siguió concentrado en su labor.

—Oye, Gin, ¿por qué no terminas mañana? —El dueño del local salió por la puerta de la posada sin compañía. Al notar la presencia de la chica de escarlatas hebras le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. Tú también deberías entrar, no vaya a ser que pesques un resfriado, pequeña.

—Papá, no creo que sea buena idea. Puede tener rabia o, incluso, lepra —le dijo Gin a Don Frost, señalando a Seera con su dedo pulgar.

Dicho comentario la irritó, así que decidió contraatacar con la misma rudeza:

—¿Quién me asegura que no tienes viruela marina, maldito _Chivo_?

—¿De qué rayos hablas? No existe ninguna enfermedad llamada así. Sólo es una historia que los padres cuentan a sus hijos para que se tomen todo el caldo de mariscos —le corrigió él, pegándole una etiqueta imaginaria de "_Idiota" en la frente_ a Seera con su razonable argumentación.

El anciano rió entre dientes, causando que la pelirroja enrojeciera de vergüenza y furia en conjunto. No era una mala persona, pero le parecía divertida la forma en que se trataba aquel par mutuamente. Admitía que su hijo tendía a incordiar a la gente, aunque nunca con tanto empeño. De seguro se debía a las palabras que la pelirroja había emitido aquella mañana, acción que lo había dejado intranquilo a él durante el resto de la jornada.

—Dime, jovencita —dijo el hombre para captar la atención de la muchacha—. ¿Qué cargas ahí?

El rostro de Seera se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa que dejaba ver su perlada dentadura.

—¡Mi método para conseguir una tripulación pirata! —contestó con entusiasmo, a lo que los dos barones quedaron perplejos.


	3. Deliciosa Venganza

**CAPÍTULO 3: DELICIOSA VENGANZA**

Por la mañana, Seera ya había terminado de hacer los preparativos para aquel nuevo día. Salió por la puerta principal de la posada rumbo al pueblo, no sin antes robarle el desayuno al estúpido _Chivo_, colgándose su oscura mochila verde al hombro. Sólo se detuvo un momento para contemplar el cielo despejado que se erguía sobre ella en las alturas. Bañado en un hermoso color azul y orlado por níveas nubes similares a algodones flotantes, aquel paisaje prometía una jornada tranquila.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, ladrona de comida? —Escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas. Cuando volteó, se topó con la sombría mirada de un pelirrojo irascible que portaba en su mano una escoba de madera. No pudo evitar temblar por la apariencia aterradora que mostraba el joven en aquel instante.

—¿A dar un paseo? —Titubeó la muchacha, intentando mostrar una sonrisa inocente. Ese tipo sí que podía dar miedo si se lo proponía.

—¡No me jodas! —Gin le lanzó el utensilio de limpieza y ella lo esquivó por poco. Seera le sacó la lengua, para después salir corriendo en dirección a la plaza comercial. A lo lejos podía oír cómo era maldecida por un furioso chico que planteaba mil formas en las que iba a morir cuando regresara.

Estando a salvo del molesto _Chivo_, se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. No es que no estuviera en forma, pero tampoco se había recuperado por completo de la batalla con el fenómeno gatuno, siendo esa la razón por la que le costaba realizar actividades físicas pesadas. Tampoco le gustaba estar encerrada en una habitación sin hacer nada, y siempre rechazaba la oferta de llamar a un médico que le hacía Don Frost.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua, un gesto típico muy típico de la chica.

Observó raudamente los locales que la rodeaban. En el centro del lugar se hallaba ubicada una fuente de agua tallada en mármol, cuya figura de doncella le resultó bastante atractiva. Por allí iban y venían multitud de personas, así que se sentó en el borde de la escultura para analizar a todas ellas, evaluando quiénes podrían ser aptos para pertenecer a su tripulación.

«Ese parece inteligente. Aquella tiene una expresión bastante compleja, a lo mejor es una estratega. El panzón no está nada mal. Ese anciano puede tener una identidad secreta», pensaba cada vez que aparecía alguien que llamaba su atención.

Hurgó en su mochila hasta hallar los panfletos que tardó una noche completa en hacer. Sonrió nuevamente al recordar lo bien que le habían quedado. El posadero le consiguió unos crayones para realizar su trabajo, además de la cinta adhesiva. Así pues, Seera comenzó a colgar las coloridas hojas en cada rincón de la ciudad. Incluso llegó a pegarlas en la espalda de cualquier hombre grande que encontraba, con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierta, y al serlo debió pedir mil disculpas por su inapropiada conducta.

En el momento que terminó de repartirlos, la pelirroja regresó a la posada a tomar un merecido descanso. Por el camino encontró una pequeña caja de cartón que le pareció perfecta para recibir las inscripciones de nuevos miembros, y se la llevó consigo. Sin duda, aquel era un plan perfecto; se felicitó mentalmente.

—Pa, la leprosa volvió —dijo Gin a Don Frost, quien se encontraba regando las plantas de la entrada, al ver que la muchacha se acercaba.

—Creo que los animales no están permitidos en la posada —contraatacó Seera, molestándose por la actitud del joven—. ¿O me equivoco, Don Frost?

El viejo rió.

—Definitivamente, eres una dulzura —comentó con notorio sarcasmo, a lo que la de orbes cafés le hizo una mueca infantil—. ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes? ¿Tres, dos?

—Para tu información, hace dos semanas cumplí diecisiete.

—Una niña —soltó Gin—. Yo tengo veintiuno, y como adulto merezco respeto.

Seera miró a Gin de pies a cabeza. Tenía una postura un poco encorvada, lo que hacía que no fuera más de cuatro o cinco centímetros más alto que ella. Aunque, tomando en cuenta que medía un metro con setenta y dos centímetros, Seera era demasiado espigada en comparación con el resto de mujeres. Siendo sincera, lo había tomado por un chico de su edad.

Suspiró.

—Eres un enano.

En la frente del chico apareció una oscura vena roja, que desapareció rápidamente cuando éste se resignó a que pelear con una adolescente era sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Debía aprender a ignorar a los seres problemáticos, y ella era uno.

Seera tampoco le prestó mayor atención al _Chivo_. Se dedicó a colgar un último anuncio en el muro exterior de la posada, cuyas palabras dejaron a Gin mudo: **Únanse a la tripulación pirata de Seera**. Orgullosa de culminar su labor, depositó la caja en el suelo y se sentó a esperar.

—Oi, ¡quita eso de ahí! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Le reprendió el pelirrojo.

—¿Algún problema, Don Frost? —Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del muchacho y dirigió la mirada hacia el dueño del lugar. El anciano se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos, lo que preocupó a Seera, pero finalmente accedió a dejar el letrero junto a su puerta.

—Tsk —fue lo único que pronunció Gin antes de marcharse.

Apenas era mediodía. Estaba convencida de que alguien acudiría en respuesta a su búsqueda, quería que así fuera. Cada vez que una persona pasaba cerca se ilusionaba al respecto, empero cuando seguía de largo una efímera decepción le punzaba el corazón. Aun así, Seera esperó y esperó. Incluso cuando el último rayo de sol se ocultó, extinguiéndose en el poniente, ella no había abandonado su posición.

Ocultaba el rostro con los rebeldes mechones de cabello que caían sobre él, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus manos y uñas, manchadas de brillantes colores que se hacían opacos en la penumbra. Una línea azul, otra verde, la tercera amarilla… Distantes entre sí. Estaban completamente solas, casi invisibles por lo borrosas que se hallaban.

—¿Uh?

En el respaldo de su mano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo visual, divisó dos curvas de diferentes tonos rojizos que se entrelazaban en el centro. Se parecían al hilo rojo del destino, lo que le robó una leve sonrisa, animándola brevemente.

—Si permaneces ahí pescarás un resfriado.

La voz resultó ser tan cercana que la sobresaltó. De pie, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Gin la observaba con esa penetrante mirada a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Seera dio un respingo y desvió la vista a la caja vacía. No tenía ánimo para discutir. Se limitó a preguntar en un tono bajo:

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿De ti? Nada. Sólo hacía una sugerencia.

—Tsk. Qué molesto eres —dijo Seera.

Cuando quiso reaccionar ya era tarde. Gin la sujetaba por el brazo, obligándola a levantarse y penetrar en el interior del recinto. La pelirroja intentó zafarse de su agarre, acción que resultó vana debido a que, aunque no lo pareciera, el joven poseía una fuerza monstruosa. La sentó en una butaca, advirtiéndole claramente que permaneciera quieta, con el ceño tan fruncido que daba a entender que no bromeaba, y se retiró hacia la cocina.

Seera infló los cachetes en señal de reproche cuando el chico volvió. Traía consigo un plato de mariscos, el cual olía tan bien que le lavó el cerebro durante los segundos que Gin tardó en dejarlo en la barra. Creyó escuchar que éste le decía algo acerca de lo terca que era, aunque no podía estar segura. Tardó sólo un minuto en engullir los alimentos, tras lo cual le pidió otra porción al hijo del posadero. Extrañado, éste sólo obedeció y le entregó un segundo plato cuyo contenido desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Seera nuevamente demandó más.

—¿Qué clase de bestia glotona eres? —Preguntó, temeroso de que su estómago estuviera formado por un agujero negro.

—Qué descortés. Para que lo sepas —dio un trago a la bebida entregada—, soy una chica en crecimiento.

—Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido —susurró, y al hacerlo, Seera notó cómo se sorprendía con sus propias palabras.

Aunque la expresión del joven no se inmutaba, algo en sus ojos reflejaba cierta melancolía. Entonces, Seera pensó que no era una mala persona. Después de todo, le había regalado comida, ¿o no? Ese era el mayor gesto de amabilidad que ella conocía. Fueron los catorce platos de mariscos más deliciosos que había probado jamás. Por otra parte, eran un seguro para evitar la viruela marina.

Ninguno de los habló durante el resto de la silente noche. Sin embargo, los envolvía una calma que difícilmente compartirían otra vez. Llegó el punto en que su mente comenzó a divagar, ausentándola de cuanto la rodeaba. Se cuestionó si debería o no hacer de Gin su nakama, idea que descartó de inmediato. Él no se parecía en nada a los integrantes que buscaba, y ni que estuviera desesperada.

La cena concluyó sin miramientos. Seera se dispuso a volver a sus aposentos para lanzarse al mar de sábanas que la esperaban. Empero Gin la retuvo un momento al llamar su atención.

—¿No piensas pagar?

—¿Uh?

—¿Crees que vamos por el mundo alimentando a la gente a cambio de nada? —inquirió con frialdad.

Seera sacó de su bolsillo el diminuto monedero que siempre cargaba. Lo abrió con parsimonia, rezando para sus adentros tener efectivo suficiente, pero Dios hizo oídos sordos a su súplica. Vacío. Ciertamente había olvidado el robo de desayuno cometido en la mañana.

—Oh, vaya. No tienes cómo pagar, ¿cierto?

«Es un verdadero demonio», pensó. Aquel desgraciado se la había jugado.

—Tendrás que trabajar duro para salir de tus deudas para con nosotros.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Y qué se supone que haga? —preguntó, exasperada.

La maliciosa sonrisa torcida que se dibujó en los labios de Gin causó que una descarga de miedo recorriera su columna vertebral. No le esperaba nada fácil.


	4. Pez Gato

**CAPÍTULO 4: PEZ GATO**

—Dime, Jess, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? —Susurró una chica de largos cabellos escarlata, sumergida en melancólicas memorias de un pasado nunca olvidado. En medio de la densa noche, sentada sobre el alfeizar de la abierta ventana de la habitación que ahora ocupaba en la posada del viejo Frost, sus palabras eran barridas por el frío viento nocturno proveniente del mar.

Alzó la vista en dirección al cielo, donde el firmamento era orlado por infinidad de perlas refulgentes; estrellas que contaban ancestrales historias y esperaban que algún día una persona fuese capaz de descifrarlas. Seera sentía el calor proyectado por ellas, una locura, sabiendo que se encontraban separadas por una insondable distancia.

Entre sus manos se hallaba un reloj dorado, quizá hecho en oro, dato que desconocía, al que se aferraba como si de ello dependiera su vida. Era casi del tamaño de la palma de su mano, y colgaba de una pequeña cadena unida por eslabones similares a los de un rosario. Se podía ver que era antiguo a simple vista, aunque no estaba deteriorado, y las manillas habían detenido su de correr hacía mucho tiempo, fijas en una hora perpetua.

Para Seera, aquel artefacto era un recuerdo al que no podía renunciar, una conexión con el ayer que la obligaba a seguir adelante, a pesar del incierto mañana. A veces anhelaba oír nuevamente su constante Tic Tac, pero desde _ese_ día su interior había quedado petrificado. No importaba a cuantos relojeros visitara, siempre decían que no existía daño alguno en él, por lo que se rindió a creer que era irreparable.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco ante este último pensamiento, formando una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza.

—Tan irremediable como yo, ¿no es así, Jess?

El peso que cargaba provocaba que su marcha fuese más lenta. En la espalda portaba cuatro inmensas cestas de paja vacías, y en las manos, a los costados, sostenía unos pesados baldes repletos de carnada —asquerosas lombrices de tierra—, cuyo contenido no dejaba de salpicarla con cada movimiento brusco que realizaba accidentalmente.

—¡Date prisa o no habrá paga! —La sermoneaba Gin, quien, en contraste, parecía no tener problemas con el equipo que llevaba e iba muy por delante de ella.

—¡Cállate, me molestas! —Gritó Seera, farfullando infinitas maldiciones hacia el _Chivo_ que, engañándola de la manera más baja posible, la forzaba a transportar objetos de un lado a otro como si de una mula se tratase.

Finalmente llegaron al muelle costero de la ciudad, en el cual habían varios botes reposando a sus orillas o atados al puente de madera construido para uso de los pescadores. El sonido del oleaje y la suave brisa que refrescaba las gotas de sudor que inundaban partes de su cuerpo la premiaron con su compañía. Incluso, amaba sentir el olor a agua salada penetrar por sus fosas nasales e inundar sus pulmones. Desde niña tuvo por costumbre pasar los días cerca a los límites de la isla en que se crió, así que era gratificante encontrarse en aquel paraje. Bueno, lo sería de no estar en compañía de un irascible pelirrojo que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos cada vez que se dirigía a ella.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Seera de mala gana.

—No olvides que no te traje para descansar —contestó él, a lo que la chica chasqueó la lengua con irritación—. Aquí tienes —le lanzó una vieja caña, mientras se enroscaba los pantalones y se adentraba al mar hasta las rodillas.

Resignada, tomó el objeto e incrustó en el anzuelo una diminuta lombriz, haciendo una mueca al sentir la viscosidad de la misma en la punta de los dedos. Se dispuso a cumplir el trabajo que le fue asignado, ya que no quería seguir en deuda con un estúpido hombre, cruzando sus piernas para la larga espera venidera. Luego de treinta segundos comenzó a quejarse de lo aburrida de esa labor, provocando que Gin perdiera la paciencia y no pudiese concentrarse debidamente. Seera observó cómo se le escapaban un par de peces, por lo que no pudo evitar burlarse de ello.

—Apestas en esto —dijo entre risas.

—¿De quién crees que es la culpa? —Soltó Gin con un tono de voz que denotaba la irritación que ni se esforzaba en ocultar—. ¡Eres insufrible!

—Gracias.

Un reflejo de luz cruzó efímero frente a sus ojos, lo que hizo que la muchacha fijara su atención en el objeto del que provino. Gin sujetaba con su diestra un largo tridente de oscuro color azabache, el cual poseía una altura de casi ciento ochenta centímetros, además de un grosor lo suficientemente amplio para perforar el estómago de cualquier bestia. La imagen del arma resultaba fascinante y a la vez intimidadora si se mezclaba con la apariencia de su portador. Había visto a los niños de la ciudad alejarse cada vez que él se aproximaba a sus lugares de juego, aunque sólo fuese por unos segundos, y se preguntó el porqué de sus reacciones. Ahora, ante ella se alzaba la respuesta. Sin embargo, lo que Seera encontraba en el pescador era una persona que mostraba seguridad y firmeza en aquel momento.

«Pero… ¿ha sido siempre así?», pensó, comparando la figura erguida allí con la que discutía a diario.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándolo, tampoco su expresión facial al hacerlo. Lo siguiente que supo es que Gin volteaba a mirarla, alzando una inquisidora ceja, un gesto que Seera descubrió como muy típico de su parte. El silencio que se formó entre ambos no era incómodo en lo absoluto. Al contrario, era la ayuda perfecta para que la pelirroja siguiera con la pesca sin rechistar, sumergida en profundas reflexiones. Lo que la obligó a regresar de Júpiter fue un jalón que por poco la hace caer de cabeza al agua. La caña que había estado utilizando quería escapar de su poder y perderse en el basto océano, empero la adolescente no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso sucediera. Se aferró al utensilio para impedir su huida.

—¡Creo que atrapé uno! —dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡No lo dejes ir! —oyó la voz de Gin más cerca que antes. Tal vez corría a brindarle apoyo. Sin embargo, Seera estaba decidida a conseguir su cena por cuenta propia.

Haló el sedal con todas sus fuerzas, afirmando los pies sobre la madera del puente y así evitar ser arrastrada. Era un duelo uno a uno, demasiado empatado para su gusto. Si no actuaba rápido lo perdería, por lo que su única opción era liberar en una pequeña escala _eso _y rezar por que nadie se diera cuenta. Decidida, soltó un rugido humano en la que la palabra «Hands» se vio ahogada en el aire. A continuación, un gigantesco pez gato de cuatro metros salía cual proyectil desde el mar y caía a los pies de Gin, ubicado a considerable distancia.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó éste, completamente estupefacto.

Seera se limitó a sonreír, satisfecha por su victoria.


	5. Gin Frost

**CAPÍTULO 5: GIN FROST**

El llanto de un niño resonaba en toda la estancia, inundando el lóbrego ambiente con el sufrimiento de un corazón inocente por la aflicción que deja una importante pérdida. El sonido rebotaba en las paredes, llevando la palabra "mami" a los oídos de las personas allí reunidas, quienes no podían hacer otra cosa que ofrecer sus sinceras condolencias al hombre que cargaba al infante de cinco años, portando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un elegante traje negro. El féretro ya había sido sellado y calcinado como en su día fue pedido por la difunta, para luego liberar las cenizas entre el viento que recorre libres sin conocer fronteras.

El anciano, en cuya melena de oscuro tono carmesí comenzaban aflorar las primeras canas, abrazaba con fuerza a su único hijo, el cual no cesaba de sollozar y llamar a voces a su progenitora, dejando impregnada su vestimenta de lágrimas y mucosidad. Pero no importaba, porque él mismo se estaba conteniendo, pues sabía que no debía quebrarse en aquel momento. Desde ese día seguiría criándolo por su cuenta. Sería sólo padre, porque a una madre jamás se le puede reemplazar.

La tristeza ganó la lucha que en su interior se llevaba a cabo, y lloró… Lloró junto al pequeño que sostenía, hasta que sus sentimientos se fusionaron en un único pesar.

—Oye, Frost, tu crío regresó —anunció uno de los clientes que se hallaba bebiendo licor en la recién convertida posada. Aunque el bar había sido reemplazado, las personas aún lo frecuentaban para consumir alcohol en conjunto con sus camaradas, cosa que al viejo no lo importaba realmente. Por el contrario, se alegraba de ver casi que a diario a esos bastardos.

Retiró su atención de la pila de documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio y la fijó en el niño, de una década de vida, que ingresaba por la puerta delantera del local. El cabello rojo le recordaba al suyo cuando tenía esa edad. Sin embargo, éste poseía los orbes de la mujer que le dio a luz. Ya entonces su mirada era demasiado dura, tendiendo a asustar a algunas personas y creando malentendidos con respecto a su actitud. A pesar de que sus facciones le dieran un aire de enojo, Gin era un chaval que albergaba una profunda soledad por la que él nada podía hacer.

Don Frost frunció el entrecejo al detallar los raspones y moratones que tenía el chico esparcidos entorno a las extremidades y rostro.

—¿Peleando de nuevo? —Inquirió con firmeza, a lo que el pequeño tragó en seco al sentarse en un banco frente a su padre. Estaba intentando mostrarse valiente, lo sabía, empero su frágil cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar levemente.

Gin no respondió.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mocoso? —Suspiró. Normalmente le habría dado un buen escarmiento, pero estaba informado de que su hijo era molestado por los demás niños de la ciudad, quienes comenzaban peleas estúpidas con el fin de divertirse a cuesta de sus intimidadoras facciones. Sin duda, Gin era un cachorro de león que aún no aprendía a defenderse.

El anciano fue a la cocina y tomó un plato aún tibio de la sopa del almuerzo, sirviéndoselo al pelirrojo, cuyos rugidos estomacales hacían brotar carcajadas por parte de los hombres que allí se encontraban; eran conocidos suyos, y trataban a su hijo como si fuese el de ellos, gesto que agradecía enormemente.

—Chico, ¿ya pensaste a qué te dedicarás cuando crezcas? —Le preguntó un sujeto de insipiente barba a Gin, mostrando una sonrisa amable, aunque le faltaban algunos sientes.

Don Frost prestó especial atención a cualesquiera que fueran las palabras de su primogénito, disimulando su curiosidad con el montón de tareas que debía realizar antes de que acabase la jornada laboral.

—Quiero ser un hombre respetado por los mares —respondió finalmente.

Todos guardaron silencio, pues sólo su padre comprendía a que se refería realmente. Desconcertados, se miraban los unos a los otros, encogiéndose de hombros en señal de haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Quieres que te dejen de fastidiar? Si es así, basta con atemorizarlos un poco y…

—¡Nada de infligir temor! —Exclamó Gin en un grito que interrumpió al mayor, liberando un oleaje de determinación que nunca se había visto en él—. Sueño con que conozcan mi nombre alrededor del mundo, y que hablen de mí con respeto, no con miedo. ¡Quiero ser un héroe!

Los labios de su padre se curvaron hacia arriba por el orgullo sentido, cosa que el pequeño no notó al estar concentrado en su inesperado discurso. Era la primera vez que oía a Gin hablar de sus expectativas, y supo, en su corazón, que llegaría lejos si no perdía esa firmeza en sus creencias. Gin podía ser un cobarde, demasiado negativo y tener una nula confianza en sí mismo, pero esas barreras podrían ser superadas con facilidad el día que una mano más segura le diera un empujón.

—Bájate ya de esa mesa, enano —le dijo Don Frost—. Los héroes escasean en esta era. ¿Por qué has de ser tú la excepción?

—Me basta con sentirme como uno —replicó Gin, tragando el contenido de la sopa a gran velocidad, para después salir con mayor celeridad de la posada. Una sonrisa se dibujada en su infantil rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella mañana, el cielo de Rucken Okeansky estaba completamente despejado, sin una sola nube salpicando el pacífico océano de celeste color que se erguía en las alturas. El astro rey les brindaba su inigualable calidez, iluminando su empapado cuerpo, mientras realizaba trabajos pesados en la plaza comercial. La vieja Evak le había pedido ayuda en la mudanza de su local, por lo que estaba encargándose de mover cajas repletas de productos extranjeros al interior de la nueva tienda. Recibiría una buena paga, aunque más lo hacía como favor a la amiga de su padre.

—¿Está bien si dejo la más pequeña aquí? —Preguntó, recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación. Depositó el contenedor sobre el polvoriento suelo de madera. Le dolía bastante la espalda, pero no era nada que no pudiese aguantar—. Bueno, esa fue la última.

—Eres muy amable, jovencito —dijo la anciana, entregándole la cantidad de berries acordada. Se quedó un incómodo momento analizándolo, y luego prosiguió—: Tienes un par de ojeras muy marcadas. ¿Es que no duermes lo suficiente?

El chico, de en ese entonces diecisiete años, se llevó las manos al lugar bajo sus ojos, haciendo una ligera mueca de cansancio. Llevaba incontables noches en vela por pasar el tiempo efectuando oficios extra y así conseguir una suma suficiente que le permitiera comprarle un regalo decente a _esa_ persona. No tenía nada más que empeñar, y últimamente la pesca no era lo competentemente productiva.

—Ah, eso creo —se limitó a contestar.

Gin no era el tipo de persona enérgica. Siempre que hablaba era en un tono de voz demasiado desanimado. Verle sonreír era un milagro que casi nunca se daba. Algunos idiotas decían que vivía deprimido, lo llamaban "el hombre negativo". Se enojaba con facilidad, y aunque su temperamento contrastaba con el carácter fuerte de su progenitor, había quienes los comparaban en ocasiones. En fin, Gin era… Gin, así de simple. Sin embargo, hacía meses que se le notaba un poco más jovial, por así decirlo. ¿La razón?

—¡Juka! —Llamó éste a una hermosa dama que paseaba por el lugar, ocultando la parte superior de su cabellera dorada bajo un sombrero de playa. La nombrada volteó a mirarlo y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, a lo que Gin, para sorpresa de la anciana presente, correspondió con otra igual.

Raudamente superó la distancia que los separaba a ambos y la estrechó entre sus brazos, alzándola en el aire, escuchando la melodiosa risa de su doncella. Era ligera cual pluma de ángel, y poseía una belleza celestial. Muchos envidiaban la suerte que había tenido de obtener un sitio en su corazón.

La había conocido un día de trabajo caminando por la costa. Tropezaron, y Gin, ahora creyendo que fue la mejor de las suertes, la bañó con carnada accidentalmente. En esa época, Juka actuaba de manera mimada, demasiado caprichosa para su gusto, lo que hizo que en un comienzo su relación hacía quedar al perro y al gato como íntimos amigos. Con el tiempo, ignorando el cómo, sus sentimientos llegaron al punto en que podían llamarlo amor con total seguridad.

—He ahorrado lo suficiente para conseguir una casa a las afueras de la ciudad —Anunció el muchacho, dejando reposar suavemente su frente contra la de ella.

—¿En serio? —Su voz reflejaba una felicidad auténtica—. ¡Gin, eso es maravilloso!

Juka posó su mano afectuosamente sobre la mejilla de Gin, quien sintió el tacto frío del anillo de compromiso que le había regalado la primavera pasada. Cuando ambos cumplieran la mayoría de edad se casarían oficialmente en la iglesia de Rucken, un festejo sencillo al que invitarían a sus conocidos y amigos. Lastimosamente, por parte de la familia de Juka jamás recibieron la bendición de pareja, empero ella decidió escapar para vivir en la posada de Don Frost, a su lado.

Tenían planeado su futuro. Él conseguiría un buen empleo para mantener a su familia, pues la rubia adoraba a los niños y anhelaba dar a luz uno propio, y ella podría montar un local para entretenerse, sin sentir la carga de los gastos sobre los hombros. Sería un sueño hecho realidad para estos jóvenes enamorados. Sin embargo, no tuvieron en cuenta que a veces las personas se ven obligadas a despertar.

—Estarás bien, te lo prometo —decía el pelirrojo con cariño a la chica que yacía acostada en el único lecho de la estancia, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa tan dulce que él no podía soportar observar a causa de la tristeza que lo agobiaba.

Gin y Juka se habían trasladado a su casa de campo tres meses después del decimoctavo cumpleaños de esta última. Habían iniciado los preparativos de la boda, decididos a contraer matrimonio y unirse hasta que la muerte los separase. Pero no pensaron que ésta predadora inmortal los acecharía tan pronto. Juka cayó gravemente enferma en cama durante unas semanas, luego meses. Ahora, su belleza se había opacado, dejándola con un cuerpo débil. La blancura de su piel era anormal, su cabello no tenía más color que un halo de luz atravesando un cristal, y había perdido tanto peso que Gin temía que el viento la arrastrara si dejaba la ventana abierta. Los médicos decían que no existía cura alguna en el mundo para su mal, que el que siguiera con vida era un milagro jamás visto.

—_¡Porque Juka es diferente al resto! _—Había gritado, cargado de una insondable frustración.

—Gin —lo llamó la muchacha con voz apagada—. Gin, amor, mírame —con gran esfuerzo llevó su mano al rostro del pescador, quien la sujetó antes de que cayera y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un beso en sus delgados dedos—. Aunque yo no esté...

—¡No digas eso! —La interrumpió él. Temblaba considerablemente, y no lograba hablar sin que sus palabras se quebraran.

—Aunque yo no esté —siguió— quiero que cumplas tu sueño. Sí, ese del que me hablaba tu padre. No digas nada —comentó al ver cómo Gin se disponía a reprochar—. Sin importar cuán duro sea el camino, no te detengas. Sigue tu andar de la forma que creas correcta. Por nosotros, Gin. Por los dos.

—Lo haré —Le fue imposible resistir más, por lo que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos—. Lo haré, Juka. ¿Juka? ¡Juka!

Lloró como no recordaba haberlo hecho, gritando el nombre de su amada entre sollozos. Ésta había fenecido en su hogar.


End file.
